


Karaoke party

by tgMoony



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Karaoke, M/M, Party, Rivalry, Sixpence none the richer, Song Lyrics, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgMoony/pseuds/tgMoony
Summary: To get 2021 off to a good start, some drivers have a little party at Silverstone. They meet before the new season to chat and drink.Lando and Carlos, however, have an idea to make the party more captivating.Someone thinks this might be the right time to sing his love out loud.
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/George Russell, Pierre Gasly/Esteban Ocon
Kudos: 17





	Karaoke party

After the interminable 2020, the drivers enjoyed a few months of rest. They decide to have a small party at the beginning of 2021, to meet again before the new season. They rent the paddock behind Silverstone and party in the big shed.

The drivers drink and chat. They were only away for the Christmas holidays, but they missed each other enough. They talk about skiing in the Alps, resting on a Mediterranean beach, playing golf in the countryside and quiet dinners in front of the fireplace.

Lando, supported by an interested Carlos, organised a karaoke competition. They have counted on some rivalries between them and the competitive atmosphere that hovers between the drivers whatever they do: from racing to doing a task or playing Fifa.

The young man asks for attention and proposes the thing to others.  
«Nooo, Lando! Why do we have to sing? I don't want to do that.» Esteban protests.  
«Why, _lapin_ ? Can't you sing?» Pierre teases him.  
«Speak the one who can't sing even in the shower» replies the first.  
While Charles tries to calm the two compatriots, Carlos whispers to Lando: «How does Esteban know that Pierre sings badly in the shower?»  
The Brit shrugs.

«Come on, guys! It will be fun!» Alex cheers them up.  
«But I'm not good at singing» says Antonio, a sad expression grows on his face.  
«It's not a problem!» Max comforts him. «Charles isn't good either.»  
«Yeah, we're absolutely not good at singing!» George steps in by covering the last part. He doesn't understand why his colleagues can't get along when it's not about racing.  
«So? Let's get started?» Lando asks again.  
«I start!» Daniel yells, taking the microphone and choosing a song.

In the next hour, many try their hand at karaoke. Usually, everyone else starts singing with the perfomer too. Nicholas sighs. He wants to declare himself to George, and today seems like the perfect day. The man would have preferred to avoid the others and make it more intimate. But he knows the perfect song for his teammate, and the karaoke thing could be a great help to him.  
«Okay,» he thinks «if the song is on that playlist I'll take it as a sign that I have to do it.»  
George probably wouldn't even realise the song is for him, so he can take it as a way to practice for the right moment. Anyway, he needs more alcohol to relax a bit more.

Lando protests that Carlos chooses an English song, but the Spaniard admits that he only knows Spanish summer hits well, and singing them in January is not the best. Either way, he gets all their attention and will likely win the contest.

After him, George, Antonio and Pierre sing their songs. Esteban starts making tongues and other funny expressions during his enemy's turn, but after a while, he gets caught up like anyone else and listens to him in silence.

Everyone cheers Nicholas, who is the last. The Canadian swallows and takes the mic. He searches for the song he wants among the choices and finds it. He looks at George out of the corner of his eye and clicks the mouse.

_Kiss me  
Out of the bearded barley_

His voice falters in the first few lines, not knowing how others will take his pick of Sixpence None the Richer's teenage love song.

_Nightly  
Beside the green green grass_

He looks at his colleagues, but they wave their hands in the air like they do in a concert. Nobody looks at him with contempt, so he takes more courage.

_Swing swing  
Swing the spinning steps  
You'll wear those shoes and I will wear the dress, oh_

He smiles, remembering when he and George were deciding what to wear to the Williams' farewell party.

_Kiss me  
Beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
Out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silver moon sparkling  
So kiss me_

Everyone sings the chorus with him, and he doesn't think about it anymore, he's just enjoying the music in his ears and the words coming out of his mouth. He looks briefly at George, and suddenly his cheeks turn violently red.

George, on the other hand, is staring at his teammate, fascinated. He didn't know the man could sing so well. He knows the song lyrics and accompanies it without making any sound, fearing that he will ruin the song by being out of tune. The Brit sees Nick looking back at him for a moment and then look away. Why did he look away? Is it a blush he sees on his teammate's cheeks?

_Kiss me  
Down by the broken tree house  
Swing me  
Upon its hanging tire  
Bring bring  
Bring your flower hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map, oh_

Last June George took Nick to the treehouse near the Williams factory. They walked in the park, and he discovered its best part, in George's words, where the Brit usually goes to think. Since then, every time Nicholas listens to this song, he remembers their little adventure and decided that this would be their song. If they ever get one.

George remembers the day in September when Nick brought a treasure map to work. The Canadian said he found it in a historical book and wanted to know where it led. They packed their backpacks and set out to discover this elusive treasure. Eventually, it consisted of Nutella and other treats. It was a funny day, after all.

_Kiss me  
Beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
Out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silver moon sparkling  
So kiss me_

Luckily everyone starts singing the chorus again, because Nick is too excited to actually say these words to George, and can't sing them well. During the instrumental, the singer ventures to look into George's blue eyes. He is so catalysed by them that he nearly misses the last chorus.

_Kiss me  
Beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
Out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silver moon sparkling  
So kiss me_

George doesn't break eye contact with Nick until Alex, sitting near the Brit, touches his thigh. George turns to him as if the Thai had broken the spell. Alex smiles at his friend and whispers: «He loves you too.»  
George opens his mouth in disbelief and is about to reply, but the other boy stops him.  
«It doesn't matter now. I know it. But you should listen to Nick. He's talking to you» Alex tells him with a wink. Then he turns George's face to his teammate.

_So kiss me_

George releases the hand he is holding to Alex and stands up, slowly walking towards Nicholas. It almost seems like a dream. He hopes not to wake up.

_So kiss me_

Nick notices George coming up and walking towards him, the man he fell in love with. He mentally thanks Lando for bringing a wireless microphone and waits for the last line.

_So kiss me_

They lips collide as the music fades, and everyone begins to cheer.  
«Finally!» Lance yells, followed by the others.  
When they part, Nick looks George in the eye and smiles, turning red. The Brit covers himself by hugging his teammate and whispers in his ear: «It was beautiful!»  
Then they go back to their chairs watched by everyone else.

Lando takes the floor again and exclaims: «Well, it looks like our karaoke contest is almost over. Now, my assistant Carlos will give you some pieces of paper where you can write the top five of your favourites! We will add up the points and reveal our karaoke podium!»  
The Spaniard does what is required, and each driver writes his favourite performances.

After a few minutes of counting all the votes, the presenter has the podium names in his hand. He clears his throat and looks at his friends as if he were to declare the F1 world champion.  
«In third place, with 27 points... Daniel Ricciardo!»  
The Australian stands up, thanking the audience with a bow, reaches Lando and shakes his hand. Then he moves to the virtual podium near the Brit.  
«With 39 points, in second place... Carlos Sainz!»  
The Spaniard protests with Lando for telling him that he wasn't on the podium. They hug and then the older approaches Daniel, waiting for the winner.

«And with 48 points, the winner of the karaoke contest is... Nicholas Latifi!»  
Everyone gets up and starts cheering. The Canadian looks at George, he smiles brightly and heads for Lando and the other two drivers.  
«Not so easily!» Lance yells.  
«Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!» Alex starts screaming, spelling out the words.  
Everyone copies the Thai, and eventually, Nick goes back to his place. He looks at George, and they kiss, while everything around them explodes with joy.  
The Brit parts and says to him: «I think first place is waiting for you. We can continue later… with fewer spectators.»  
Nicholas smiles, his cheeks turn red, and he stands between Daniel and Carlos.

Everyone applauds them, but then the two Frenchmen start arguing.  
«I'm sure you didn't even write me down in your note!» Esteban yells at the other man.  
Pierre replies angrily: «Well as if you gave me a point!»  
«Shut up, you idiot. I put you first. This was the stupidest thing I've done so far in 2021.» Esteban confesses.  
«Wait, what?»

Esteban goes to the desk, takes his piece of paper and shows it to Pierre.  
«Well, I think I did the stupidest thing too» replies the other Frenchman, showing him his note.  
Esteban's name is written at the top.  
«Did you consider me the best?» the Alpine driver answers with his mouth wide open.  
«Of course I did, _mon petit_. Your performance was amazing» Pierre confesses.  
«You are amazing» Esteban reveals, stretching the corners of his mouth upward.  
Pierre takes a step forward and closes the gap between their lips.

«I always knew!» Charles yells, grinning.  
«Shut up, _cherie!_ » Pierre silences him.  
Esteban rolls his eyes. «I can't believe you broke the kiss to answer him!»  
Then he cups Pierre's face and turns it towards him, to kiss him once more.

«You two should bring this karaoke thing more often, guys!» Antonio says, approaching Carlos and Lando.  
«Yeah, this muppet is very good at presenting» Carlos compliments his friend.  
«Thanks, guys. Then I'll think about a second edition» Lando says, looking at all his happy friends and enjoying the party.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should study, but I listened to "Kiss Me" for the ten millionth time and the plot developed in my head... I had to write it.  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
